THE invention relates to lattice work support structures.
The invention is particularly applicable to light weight structures of the kind required for forming a mimic panel. A problem arises especially for small sized structures because assembly is labour intensive and often considerable skill is required especially where supreme accuracy is called for. Further, not all materials which can be provided cheaply are easy to join either because they respond poorly to gluing or welding for example, or the materials do not have intrinsic strength to be reliably threaded.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved lattice work structure.